It Could Have Been So Very Different
by Memory Storm
Summary: There's no point me trying to summarise this in 254 characters, that would be a little hard. I'm keeping the originals and adding a few more of my own to spice it up a little. A pretty interesting plot on my mind. M just in case. AVATAR.
1. A Long Awaited Return

_**Disclaimer:**__ I blatantly don't own Avatar if you hadn't noticed. (though it would be freakin' awesome if I did.) Although some of the characters are from the series, I've added a few of my own to spice it up a little and to add originality. PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM. If you do, I'll hunt you down and gut you like a fish. . Okay? Good._

_**Warning:**__ I've rated this as M because I eventually intend of having sexual parts between the characters. This isn't smut however, so don't read this story if your looking to jerk one off. It needed to be said. Sorry. Hehe. There's also gonna be some language (within relevance, I mean, they are pretty immature in the series!) and strong violence. If you're of a weak tolerance to that general stuff, then I wouldn't bother reading it. The first few chapters are gonna be pretty tame though. _

_**Author Notes: **__Hello! I'm new to this. Not entirely sure where this story's going. If I get positive/constructive encouraging feedback I may well carry on and make a whole adventure! Yaaaaay! I'm also not entirely sure where this has left off from, or how I'll stick to the story. I guess I'll keep the relationships between team 'Gaang' roughly as they are in the series, its best that way I reckon. Lets just say Toph's been in the group for a while. Enjoy ____ Any feedback would be awesome, I hope I portrayed the characters in the best light as possible and tried not to make it contrived. The cheesy script has been kept with plenty of 'guys' thrown in. It's what made us love the show that it was… _

_Daise x_

**+ IT COULD HAVE BEEN SO VERY DIFFERENT +**

"**A Long Awaited Return"**

**CHAPER I**

It was a humid afternoon, the huge baby blue sky seemed to stretch on forever, lazy salmon pinks yawning across the swirling mass of pinkish hues. A scattered formation of crows cawed as they crossed the picturesque backdrop, creating a peaceful, rural scene that made the raised hackles of 'Gaang' settle down. Standing still they observed their surroundings. At the edge of a the meadow, the pasture swept out before them, dipping down onto a perfect view of rolling hills and endless miles upon miles of infinite space and beauty. A steep cut off plunged down a white cliff face to the still ocean below, the water gleaming. Clinging precautiously at the cut-off to the water below was a slightly ramshackle building. Built in a style that was clearly a farm, a few gated off paddocks were attached around the outskirts, stables decorating the side facing them. The building itself was small and not particularly tall. Made of an assortment of grey stones, a darker slate roof covered it, the shingles slipping off. An array of different coloured ostrich-horses grazed in harmony, chomping on the clover that lay embedded deep in the ground.

It was Katara who reacted first, swooning in girlish delight at the variety of different flowers growing around her. Leaping off Appa's huge back, she fell into the flowers before placing a hand on the beast's furry side to stable herself.

"Would you guys just _look_ at these- they're incredible!" She breathed, her blue eyes widened in sheer awe at the pure, untouched natural splendour laid out if front of them. Aang chuckled, his big brown eyes amused by her outburst. Running a hand across the smoothness of his bald scalp, he hoped it wouldn't burn. With his glider in one hand, he jogged forward down the hill, his clothes billowing in the wind he was creating. Throwing the device out in front of him he sprang, catching the handles with ease before latching his feet into the holders. The translucent skin of the glider's wings glowed a golden colour, causing Aang to squint as he looped around the sky, floating on air-thermals as he defied gravity. By his side in an instant was Momo. The flying-lemur's fur bristled in the wind as he followed after his master, his eyes huge amber circles as he took to the air, his paws held outstretched before his tiny frame. Aang took a moment to look over his shoulder at his air-companion, who was purring and screeching in ecstasy.

The meadow was plentiful, explosions of colours bursting out around the kids. Growing to the height of their knees, or at least their _thighs_ in Toph's case, the surroundings were transformed with a ethereal, magic feel. Appa gave a low moan, his huge tongue lolling out of his mouth as he took a mouthful of flower-heads, his eyes closing as he savoured the sweet unfamiliar taste.

Sweeping up an armful of flora, Katara sighed in pleasure. With her free hand, she gracefully water-bended a lash of water out of the earth, wrapping a gelatinous protective seal around the ends of the plants.

"There's even Moonflowers! Do you guys even know how rare these are!?"

She sighed happily, cradling the posy in her lean arms in a way that a mother would with a baby. It was Sokka's time to speak up. His arms crossed across his lithe chest, he narrowed his eyes a little, his mouth scrunching to the side of his jaw.

"No offence Katara, but this is pushing your sensitive side to the very limit!"

He squawked, his hands flying out to the side of him as he looked down at his sister in disdain. Glancing back to her sibling, Katara frowned a little. _Typical Sokka._

"Well Sugar-queen, I have to agree with this dumbass for once, he has a point, you couldn't be more of a girl if you tried!"

Soph smirked before thumping Sokka solidly in the arm, a sign of approval that made the boy wince in pain. Katara rolled her eyes, she had become more then accustomed to this sort of banter; the sarcasm of the ever cynical Sokka, the gruff masculinity of Toph and the playful optimism of Aang. Looking up into the sky above, she smiled faintly as she watched the symmetrical silhouette carelessly speed through the air. He looked so part of nature and achieved it so easily. The wind carried him like an autumn leaf released from the bind of life, floating and pirouetting in an unpredictable spiral to the ground. She chucked inwardly as she heard his childish woops of joy, looking back to Sokka and Toph who were both watching her intently. Feeling her face flush, she looked away.

Toph, sniggering. Looking up to the sky with eyes that would never see, she had no idea what watching Aang glide was like, she depended so much on the ground around her, she nearly had a perfect idea of her surroundings.

A stocky girl, Toph's appearance could be constricted as boyish. With no interest in bettering her looks, she had no tolerance for vanity. She had learnt to judge people by their actions and words, she had formed her greatest friends with no clue what their features of skin colour was like. With jet black hair, she somehow managed to tame her mane into a presentable up-tie, a green band holding it up. Her face was rounded, childish with a mischievous element to it, one that many people found a little unnerving.

"So this is some kinda ostrich-horses farm?" Toph switched her glazed gaze down the hill to the settlement below.

"Yeah, I reckon so. You think we could go down there, offer to muck out a few stables, maybe get paid, maybe get fed.." Sokka babbled, counting off the possibilities on his long spindly fingers, his cobalt eyes looking upwards as he thought. Katara nodded at his words. Although a fair deal of his words were useless air, occasionally he did get round to speaking sense.

Aang landing on the ground before them with a thud. Whirling the glider around in his hands before sliding it shut, he slung it over his shoulder.

"What's this about getting fed?" He panted, his breath lost from his previous exertions. Momo chattered slightly, biting down the stalk of a long blue flower, his pupils dilating at the taste.

Looking from sibling to sibling, Aang was a little taken aback at just how similar they were. Both bore a tanned complexion from their days back in the southern water tribe, their skins hardened from the bitter icy winds. Both with dark brown hair, Sokka's perhaps a little darker. Lightly shaven at the sides, the central hair grew back into a 'wolf-tail' as he so proudly titled it. Katatra's was quite the opposite, thick and plentiful, it fell down her neck right to her lower-back tied in a long braid. Her hair 'loopies'- another Sokka invention- hung down gently over her soft features, framing the intricacies that Aang knew so fondly.

Her eyes, like Sokka's were a vivid blue, a little larger and innocent then Sokker's, which seemed to be constantly contorted in a comical expression of pain or aggravation.

At fourteen, Katara's figure was beginning to lose the shapes of childhood, a delicate waist forming above a wash-board flat stomach and a small pair of hips. A gentle gradient was gradually increasing at her chest, a factor that she had approached, embarrassed. She tended to wear her chest-bind tightly to constrict the growing mounds.

Sokka however, had had a harder time adapting to the transition from boy to man, seemingly stuck in the awkward phase of adolescent. Tall for his age of sixteen, his long legs tended to be more of hinder then help, often getting caught up in their length. His frame lean and lithe, a light scattering of muscles forming up his chest much to his pleasure. His voice although broken, tended to occasionally squeak showing his clumsy comical side, often humiliating him but usefully bringing him down a peg or two.

"See, Aang's hungry too! He can barely even stand the poor kid!" Sokka falsely grinned, patting Aang's back affectionately before shoving him roughly causing him to stumble forward. Laughing childishly, Aang straightened himself up before placing a hand on his hip. Watching the farm below, a bright smile it up his face.

"Hey! Look! There's someone down there!"

Dropping his glider behind him , Aang began to sprint down the hill, waving goofily, shouting friendly introductions. Picking up the glider, Katara squinted down at the mentioned figure. She could make out the rough shape of a figure, hunched over, limping across the yard. As the others followed behind Aang's trail of trampled flowers, they watched intently the figure's reaction.

"Hello, my name is Aang, I'm here looking for a place to stay with my friends back there, well help with your stables, perhaps, maybe you could provide us with food and shelter?"

Slowing to a walk, Aang approached the figure with a beaming smile of his face. She was old, her face covered with lines and wrinkles, similar in texture to a scrumpled piece of parchment. Hunched over, a shawl covered her tiny bird-like frame. She held Aang's gaze with a nervous regard, her chin tilted to reveal the folds of skin on her neck. A shock of silver hair finely covered her scalp, her eyes a strong green shade, narrowed a little as she searched Aang's increasingly wary face. Silent for a moment, she spoke as if he hadn't previously, a hand raising as a forefinger was extended in his direction.

"You're back.. You've come back to me.."

Her voice wavered, so thick with emotion it was painful to behold. Her lips began to tremble, her hand moving to her cheek which she traced with her finger-tips. Her gaze never leaving his, her shoulders began to shake, her lips pursing briefly, moistening themselves before she could continue.

Aang became aware of multiple footsteps joining behind him at the others caught up, dust clouds forming around their feet. Each one carried an expression of sympathy- similar to Aang's. It was understandable. She would have been alive for most of the time that the Avatar had disappeared. Hope lost, deprived of protection, the Fire Nation had torn the world apart. Rumours had been cast and news travelled fast. This old lady devoid of company had probably dismissed any word of the Avatar's return.

And now he stood before her. He would restore her faith and make-up for his lost-time; it was people like this that mattered, the broken ones, the ones who claimed they could never trust again.

Opening his mouth to speak, the lady spoke first, walking forward and touching his arm, unable to contain herself.

"Never leave me again. I have missed you so much my _son!"_

_**Author Notes: **__Hope you enjoyed the first chapter, I reckon I may have gone a little heavy on general descriptions, but it annoys me if I read a story and you don't get a basic idea of appearance on the protagonists. You obviously already know what they look like from the series, but it was just to confirm how I'm portraying them. One new non-canon and loads more to come in the future :D _

_Daise x_


	2. Tigris

'**Tigris"**

**CHAPTER II**

Taking a vigilant step backwards, Aang's hazel eyes widened a little. His hands held out to the side, outstretched, he treated her with a regard that one might do with a wild platypus-bear. He needed to take this slowly, gently inform her that he was not in fact her long-lost son. He would do it carefully, sympathetically, not wanting to harm her fragile state anymore then it already was.

"I'm s-so sorry.. I'll do whatever I ca-"

"Listen lady!" Erupted Sokka, his expression one of arrogance and irritance, "Aang here is _not_ your son! I mean, he's probably older then you- probably… But, that's not the point, you're obviously very mixed up and definitely two sandwiches short of a picnic! Aang's the avatar not a momma's boy!"

Slapping the heel of his hand to his creased brow, Aang found himself wincing at Sokka's words. Looking to the old lady, an all-consuming pity swept over himself. What Sokka had said wasn't necessarily _wrong_, just too… aggressive! Katara stared in horror at her brother's words, how could he not even feel in the slightest bit sad for the old lady!? He was standing now with a hand on his hip, his small chest puffed out in triumph, an expression of self-satisfaction obvious.

The old lady herself stood in a mist of confusion, her eyes searching Aang's face, hoping for some revelation that this was all a joke. Her heart had so briefly been patched up, and now, torn back up again. Her hands were shaking noticeably now, a knarled wooden cane supporting herself.

Feeling Momo spring onto his unsuspecting shoulder, Aang jumped slightly before looking up to the lemur preening himself. Looking back to the woman, he was shocked to see her expression turn to one of utter delight as she watched Momo. Reaching out, she held a crinkled hand before her, beckoning the creature. Momo, who never in his life had responded to any form of human communication, leapt off Aang's shoulder before walking directly to the woman's feet, his eyes slightly glazed over. Even Appa- who had been tearing open a large hessian sack full of grain- stopped to stare in shock.

"There's a good lemur, would you like an apple my friend?" she babbled, reaching into a pocket beneath her shawl, pulling out a gleaming red orb. Greedily snatching out, Momo sunk his teeth into the refreshing fruit's flesh, his eyes closing as he chewed audibly into it. Aang was astounded. Had she misheard them!? A moment ago she was claiming he was her long-lost son, and now she had seemingly transferred the attention over to _Momo_ of all creatures! Then again, as Sokka had so rudely mentioned, she did seem a little crazy. In this kind of isolation, it was to be expected.

His head tilted to the side, Aang found himself smiling weakly, Momo trusted her…

"Gram? Oh god, what are you telling them now!? Is that a cat-rabbit!?"

Looking over to the source of the noise, the children watched as a teenage girl gate-hopped the wooden fence and dashed over in a blur of auburn ringlets. Dressed in a long-sleeved dress of stripes in greys and whites, black tights covered her long slim legs followed by a pair of brown-hide ankle boots, large brass buckles fastening them. Her hands were partially covered with a pair of fingerless hide gloves, shapely fingers protruding out of them. Her hair fell long and wavy down to the middle of her back, the colours of a hundred suns gleaming proudly. A long golden chain hung around her neck before tumbling down her ample chest, a small locket dangling at the end. Her face was almost elf-like, fine featured with the most piercing emerald eyes, her movements graceful, feline. An expression of embarrassment and anxiety was clearly plastered across it, as she arrived at the old woman's side.

Momo, as if snapping out of a trance as he heard the girl's light panting, screeched and darted away from the woman's feet, shooting back up to Aang where he clambered upon his head, curling his long tail around the boy's brow, partially covering his arrow tattoo.

"I am _so _sorry about my grandmother, she... she's had a hard life." The girl turned to the group standing before her, her jade gaze briefly glancing across each face, barely giving enough time to take in each one. Her voice sounded strained, wary. Lifting up a hand, she brushed a few tendrils of auburn hair out of her face, a weak smile tugging on the corners of her plump, full lips. Her face remained slightly blank before she stepped forward in front of the woman, who had now become distracted with her appearance in a dusty glass window. Straightening her dress out, the girl spoke once again.

"My name is Tigris… But you guys can call me Ti. This is my grandmother, Gram." She gestured faintly to the woman hobbling around the yard. "In case you hadn't realized, this is a horse-bird farm. We breed and train them, the area's perfect to bring them up; peaceful, quiet.. My grandfather also lives here, he's down at the beach, fishing. He cares for Gram, he's the foundations of this place" She shrugged, placing both hands in the pockets of her dress. Sensing that the human-talk had stopped, Appa decided to give a low groan, his thick, heavy tongue draped over his bottom lip as he finally finished the bag of grain. Ti jumped; how had she not noticed that creature!? A faint smile grew as she walked over, a hand outstretched to pat the thick fur of his cheek.

"No!" Sokka darted around to stand before the two of them, his eyes wild with panic. "He'll _lick_ you!" He hissed. At this, a real authentic smile formed on Ti's face, a pair of dimples revealed as a gentle laugh escaped her parted lips.

"Thanks for the warning.. I might want to change into some saliva-proof clothing before I go near this... this-"

"-Air Bison. Ha, that was pretty funny! I mean, the saliva-proof clothes joke, it was funny.." Sokka trailed off, his gaze dropping as he shyly scratched the back of his neck. Tilting her head a little, Ti bit down on her bottom lip, she found it cute if anything. His pompousness made him all the more humorous, his awkward teenage looks somehow sweet.

Aang, at Appa's side in an instant, smiled a huge grin to Ti, a hand pressing into the dense mass of white fur of Appa's belly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ti, I'm Aang and these are my companions."

"Your companions?" She queried, an eyebrow arching.

"Well, I mean, my friends, but in a situation like this.." He grinned, he loved breaking the news to those who didn't know. The reactions were all so very different.

"And that situation being…?" She dug the toe of her boot into the ground, the sand grating underneath her.

"I'm the Avatar, Ti. I'm here to make up for anything I missed in the last hundred years. It was my destiny and I refused to accept it. With my friends beside me, I know I can do this, I will relinquish the land, the Fire Nation's reign of terror is over." His face solemn, his nostrils flared, Aang held his glider beside him, his chest puffed out as his hazel regard scanned the idyllic scenery. A pin could have been heard against the silence. Ti's eyes widened at his words. _The Avatar_? For so long her family had fretted over the vulnerability of their settlement, the Fire Nation could burn it to cinders in seconds. The Avatar had taken it's place amongst the myths and legends, not facts.

Admiration on her face, she was about to speak when Appa turned his huge head around to Aang before wiping the length of his tongue up the small boy's proud stance. Drenched in saliva, Aang held his dripping arms out either side of himself, his shoulders tensed, his face aghast. The repeated silence was broken by a childish cackle from Toph, followed by an entourage of laughs from the surrounding youths. Even Aang found himself laughing hysterically, the playful side of him glowing resolutely. Each one of them doubled over, the farm became filled with laughter it had been devoid of for so many years.


	3. Flora Cottage

"**Flora Cottage"**

**CHAPTER III**

_**Author Notes: **__So incase you haven't realized, I'm pretty terrible at paragraphs.. Never sure when I'm meant to use them, so sorry for all the shit speech grammar! If you're reading this, I guess you've decided to carry on reading my work, which I praise and thank you for!_

_Also, I know I wrote this story as M and there hasn't been any M-rated stuff yet.. I guess it just seems so out of character to make them swear.. I might occasionally slip in the odd swear between them all so yeah.. As for sex, I'm gonna put that in a little later, you'll have to make with flirting, sexual tension and awkwardness for now.. And don't forget the violence, that will be coming in a while, even if in the tv series nobody ever dies (asides from Jet, but that was a tad ambiguous)._

_Thanks for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW _

_Daise x_

_

* * *

  
_

Eventually regaining his composure, Aang wiped the best of the saliva he could reach onto his orange over-cloth. Momo, in an attempt to help began to vigorously lap at Aang's ankles where streaks of ostrich-horse grain mixed with a thick saliva ran down. "Thanks Momo," he mumbled before looking back to Ti. "Any chance I could take a bath some time soon?" Toph, who had remained uncharacteristically quiet since the arrival of Ti, snorted before crossing her stout arms.

" You need a hose-down not a bath, Aang!"

"There's a hose over here!" cried Sokka, attempting to unravel a knotted hose attached to the wall to no prevail.

"That won't be needed! You can use the bath, Aang, after all, you are the _Avatar_." Ti chuckled, thinking back to his proud speech, smited by Appa's interruption. "Anyway, you guys better stay here tonight, you'll need food and rest if you want to carry on to the best of your abilities tomorrow."

At the mention of both food and rest, dreamy smiles grew on each member of the team's faces. Sokka's stomach rumbled audibly created another bout of laughter around the youths.

"You can keep Appa in the barn, there's enough hay in there for twenty air bisons!" She smiled, gesturing towards a big wooden barn standing on the outskirts of the farm.

"Thanks, Ti. Do you mind if I take him there after I've had my bath?" He smiled sheepishly, gesturing to the wet sheen covering his body and face. Before Ti had a chance to speak, Katara did so in a weary tone.

"I'll do it."

"Thanks Katara, I owe you one!" Aang spoke, his tone contrasting strongly.

"You owe me several, Aang"

* * * * * * *

Leading the way across the yard, dozens of pickens scattered, snorting as they fled from the group.

Darkness was beginning to settle, the salmon hues of the sky changing to an almost purple shade, the crescent moon hanging, lighting the ground before them in a silvery glow.

The near-silence was broken by a cracked voice as Sokka scooted to the side of Ti, a grin on his face.

"Hey, I'm Sokka by the way!"

"Hi Sokka." Keeping her eyes on the house ahead, a smile tugged on the corner of her lips.

"So, I have this one burning question…" He began.

"Shoot."

"Why 'Tigris'?"

Ti slowed a little causing both Aang and Toph to slow in their tracks. Opening her mouth to speak, she shut it again, her emerald gaze flicking to Sokka's open, honest face.

"Maybe when I know you a little better I'll tell you."

"Oh.. Oh, right, cool." Sokka's cheeks began to burn noticeably. He always seemed to get himself in these kind of situations.

A sly smile on Toph's innocent face, Aang watched her warily, knowing what was coming.

"Sokka slow your heartbeat down, it's rupturing my ear-drums back here!"

* * * * * * *

The Flora Cottage was similar to the inside as it was on the outside. Slightly ramshackle, countless numbers of shelves decorated the stone walls, an array of ostrich-horse rearing books scattered about. Photographs of unfamiliar faces lay dusty in frames, the occasional rosette draped over. Medals and trophies, rusty and stripped of all former glory could be found on practically any surface.

A large fire crackled comfortingly in the hearth, the orange flames licking a charred branch, sparks escaping as they were sucked up the chimney. A small, low table stood by the fire, mats on the floor to sit at, presumably for mealtimes.

The floorboards creaked underfoot as they walked, a grandfather clock tick-tocking pleasantly in the corner of the room. The curtains were drawn to keep the heat in, though a slight draft could be felt from under the driftwood door. Although it could never be described as luxurious, there was a certain homely appeal that could be felt by ever one of the gang, however different their surroundings had been back where they were reared.

"If you guys stay back here, I'll show Aang where the bath is. Feel free to sit down by the fire, make yourself at home. " Ti smiled gently before gesturing to Aang to follow through a doorway leading to the bath.

As the two disappeared from the room, Sokka made a beeline for the hearth, Momo screeching at sudden movement, his tiny fingers digging into Sokka's lean shoulders. Kneeling on one of the placemats, he sighed contentedly as the heat reached his back making it arch.

"My aim is not to leave this position till my stomach is full and distended!"

Rolling her glazed eyes, Toph took a kneeling position on another one of the mats before drumming her fingers on the table impatiently. Both jumping as the door slammed open, Katara stepped into the doorway, a familiar sheen to her. Both Sokka and Toph burst out laughing as the drenched Katata fumed visibly.

"How can you be laughing!? I went out of the goodness of my heart to put Appa away, and he repays me with _this_!"

"The bath's that way Sugar-queen!" Snorted Toph, pointing in the direction she had heard the others go.


	4. Ti's Story

"**Ti's Story"**

**CHAPTER IIII**

"So to make it hotter put the coal in here," Ti patted an iron hatch built into the wall. "It burns underneath the bath and heats up the water. Clever, huh?" She chuckled lightly before pushing the bucket of coal closer to the hatch with the toe of her boot with a gentle clank.

"Thanks a lot for letting us stay here, Ti.. We really appreciate it, even if some of the others don't show it."

"Seriously, Aang. The only time I ever get to meet others my age is when I go to school. When I _went_ to school."

"You don't go to school?"

"We can't afford it anymore. The Fire Nation had a raid at the local town, Toyoshi, a couple of months back, pillaging and raping, they destroyed so many places. Many people were killed, some of them being teachers. Its harder work to keep the schools going, they need more money. Money which we can never provide." She dropped her gaze, her face solemn.

"I'm really sorry, Ti. That sounds awful…" He spoke quietly. He knew how it felt to lose others close to him.

"So the Fire Nation missed this place?'

"Quite the contrary. They thought it was destroyed. Many years ago, when my grandparents were newly married, my grandmother gave birth to triplets. She loved them so much and everything was perfect. Together, they bred and trained ostrich-horses, her children helping as they got older. This place became famous for the quality of the ostrich-horses, they even supplied for Royalty Earth Kingdom. When the Fire Nation turned against the world, they began to start raids in this once wealthy area. The place was torn apart." She paused to catch her breath. Anger drove her on.

"One of the triplets, went on to meet a beautiful woman, my mother. She became pregnant with me, but I never did meet my father. Near my birth, he was taken captive by the Fire Nation along with his two brothers and practically all the ostrich-horses. They were needed by the Fire Nation, not only to fight but to become slaves and workers. The only reason my grandfather remained here was due to the fact that he was down at the beach fishing; the Fire Nation didn't see him. My mother had to be held back by my grandmother, she knew that if she protested not only would her daughter-in-law be killed, but the baby inside of her, me. Once I was born, my mother marched straight to a nearby Fire Nation camp and demanded to know where her husband was. She was murdered where she stood. The Fire Nation came back to the farm and killed the rest of the select line of ostrich-horses that we had spent so long breeding. They then went on to burn down the cottage. If it wasn't for my grandfather, we wouldn't have survived. He took me and my grandmother down to his fishing storage cave, a place he had created from his earth-bending and sealed us in. The Fire Nation troops figured we must be dead after searching the ruins and the beach. When we got out of our cave, they were long gone but our cottage was merely ashes. My grandfather slowly rebuilt the place with his earth-bending skills. By grandmother was no use, she was in the state that she is today. He gradually restored our ostrich-horse population and created a less successful version of what the place used to be. He couldn't advertise his ostrich-horses in fear that the Fire Nation would discover that he was still around." she shrugged, her eyes still on the ground as she reached over and shut the lid supplying the bath-water.

"We think we will be safe now. After that last pillage, there is practically nothing left in Toyoshi Village worth taking. The Fire Nation has no idea about this place any more, we're well hidden. They won't be back for a long time, but we're still left in a state of poor economy." Dipping a graceful hand into the water of the bath, she looked back to Aang before speaking again, this time a complete change of topic.

"I think that the water temperature will be okay. Feel free to change it about using the coal."

"It looks great, I'm not picky after all my months of travelling!" He chuckled before nodding in thanks to the generous teenager.

"Herbs and lotions are in these containers, you can add bubbles." She flashed a perfect smile before tapping a row of ceramic pots. "I'll go and prepare a meal, take your time in the bath." With that, she left the room, sliding the door closed behind her.

_**Author Notes: **__Yes, I realize I am seriously bad at dividing up chapters! This chapter was especially hard to divide considering Ti takes up a lot of it telling her story. I thought it was important to know a bit of background on her. Then again, I could have merged this chapter and the following one to create a single large chapter, but I know how hard it is to keep your attention when reading from a screen. _

_Once again, thanks for reading :D Your loyalty will be paid off eventually with lots of twists and action. _

_Daise x_


	5. Bubbles And Stew

"**Bubbles and Stew"**

**CHAPTER V**

After indulging in scattering a handful of bath salts and petals, Aang's mahogany eyes widened in delight as the water began to sprout hundreds of greenish iridescent bubbles, the surface glimmering beautifully. The bath was large, at least two metres long and wide made solely of wood varnished and water-sealed with wood sap. Fairly deep, Ti's grandfather had neatly crafted a curved bench around the perimeter of it. Dipping an elbow warily into the steaming water, Aang gasped before withdrawing instantly. It would have time to cool a little as he stripped off his clothes. Pulling off his boots, he wriggled his bare toes as he lifted off his orange semi-robe and pulled down his tawny yellow overalls. Finally pulling down his white under-cloth, he neatly folded up his clothes and placed them in the corner of the room.

Climbing into the bath, he slowly lowered his slim frame down, his creamy skin seemingly disappearing under the layers of bubbles and petals. Sighing happily as he settled down onto the seat, his eyes flickered shut…

"Hey Aang."

Snapping his eyes open, they widened considerably as he spotted Katara before him, drenched in bison saliva. Laughing playfully, he sat upright, his developing yet young pectoral muscles revealed. Shaking her head, Katara smiled weakly, she wasn't really in the mood to be laughed at… _Again._

"I think we're gonna need to train Appa to stop doing that!" He joked, gliding a hand over his bald head, slippy from the oily water.

"Hmm… Not a bad idea!" Katara grinned, reaching up to undo her hair loopies and braid. Sinking deeper into the water, Aang watched her inquisitively, how did she deal with so much hair!? Kicking off her boots, Katara nudged them with a foot skilfully to Aang's clothes pile.

"Close your eyes, Aang" she requested gently. Squeezing his eyes shut, Aang placed his hands over his eyes to establish just how much she could in fact trust him. Tilting her head slightly, a cute half-smile took place on her face as she watched him. Rapidly stripping off, she struggled with the difficult fastening on her chest bind, exhaling audibly as she released herself. Combing her fingers through her thick, long hair, she liberated it from its weave before warily lowering her tanned self into the hot water. Grateful to the convenient layer of bubbles, she self-consciously pulled an armful more towards her chest, sinking deeper in to the water.

"Can I have my sight back now, Katara?" Queried Aang softly.

"Go ahead"

Letting his eye lids fold back, Aang's gaze softened as Katara came into his view. The sheet of undulating brunette hair softly framing her gorgeously sweet features, her blue eyes literally glittering in the soft lighting. A silent exhale escaped Aang's parted lips as he found himself grinning.

"What?" She giggled shyly, a hand tucking a few strands of hair behind a delicate ear. Shaking his head, Aang shrugged before scooping up a handful of water and releasing it over his shoulders in an attempt to cleanse himself of bison spit. Using bending, Katara mimicked his actions, creating an extremely affective way to bathe. Looking up, Aang raised an eyebrow in awe at her creativity.

"That's pretty neat, Katara, you mind if I copy?"

Answering his question by bending a jet of floral water in his face, both kids found themselves in a water-bending fight, laughing and yelping between mouthfuls of oil-based petals.

* * * * * * *

"Here you go guys…" Ti spoke as she lifted the heavy cauldron of stew from over the fireplace, her forearms shaking as she transported it nearer her two famished companions.

"I'll take it, Ti!" Sokka squeaked jumping up from his knees to help her, taking the weight of the iron sphere, his sinewy arms tensing at the burden.

"No, Sokka, sit down, I'm serving it u-"

"Will you guys just _quit_ arguing!? I don't care you carries it as long it doesn't end up in a puddle on the floor!" Groaned Toph, placing her face in her hands. Nodding in triumph, Sokka smiled as Ti winced before reluctantly kneeling down on the mat. Hefting it over to the table, Sokka's face crumpled as he slowly lowered it to the floor before the table. Receiving the ladle from Toph, he scooped up a generous potion of rabbiroo stew and hovered it over his plate before his eyes met with a jade gaze so beautiful that he nearly dropped the ladle itself. Emptying the stew into Ti's bowl, he then went on to ladle a portion into his bowl before finally into Toph's.

"Oh gee thanks, Sokka!" She exclaimed sarcastically, rolling her blind eyes. Momo, chewing on a seed, swallowed with a loud gulp before rummaging into the small bowl of ostrich-horse feed that Ti had supplied for him.

Hearing the door slide open, Momo, Ti and Sokka looked around to see Aang and Katara, their faces glowing with frivolity, their hair slightly damp. An expression of sheer happiness was evident on each of their faces as the scent of the stew reached their nostrils and they eagerly made their ways over, kneeling at two empty place mats.

Each contentedly drinking down the stew, the room was full of playful chattering. The time read quite late, and the effects of a long day of travelling had finally reached each member of team Gaang.

Outside, Appa violently snored in his sleep, his six legs softly pawing the air as he dreamt. The barn, although large, was a snug size for Appa, who had happily ploughed his way through a few bales of hay.

* * * * * * *

Khan, with a couple of fish hanging over his shoulder surveyed his ostrich-horses with an expert eye. They seemed jumpy and restless, occasionally giving a nervous whicker. Frowning, he scratched the back of his head, his creased face turning to the barn. The light was on, that was unusual in itself. Ti had never shown any particular interest in helping at the farm these days, she preferred to go to the market and try and find work. _Silly girl_. To find work at Toyoshi village was a hard task to ever achieve.

His feet gently trading on the sandy ground, he made his way across the farm to the barn. Sliding open the big wooden door, his jaw fell open in terror and he dropped his fish. Turning, he fled to the house to warn his family.

* * *

_**Author Notes: **__So in this chapter I wanted to create a little sexual tension, further what the creators did in Avatar. Create that moment when you actually shout at your laptop screen "Kiss! Kiss!!" Well, maybe shout it in your head, anyway ____ I'm a little unsure on how to make Ti's character… I don't want her too similar to Toph or Katara. I guess you and I will just have to wait and see. I'm not exactly one of making a plan of the whole story, it kind of takes the excitement away for me, I tend to just do it as I go along… Hope you like what I've done so far._

_Daise x_


	6. Restraints Lost

"**Restraints Lost"**

**CHAPTER VI**

"Grandfather! How was your fishing?" Ti stood up as she saw Khan arrive at the door, a sweet smile on her lips.

"No time to chat! There's a _monster_ in the barn!!" He cried, his face panic-stricken. A look of fear appeared on every one around of the team's face at his words. That was, till Aang laughed lightly, standing up from his kneeling position. Placing his hands together, he gave a small bow to the man before him.

"Good evening sir. My name is Aang and I am the Avatar. The monster in the barn is my spirit guardian, Appa."

Khan blinked. He let his eyes search the boy in front of him.

"The Avatar?' He stumbled before looking back to Ti who nodded. Placing both hands on the back of his head, he swallowed in an attempt at processing the onrush of information. Ti stepped infront of him before looking to her new friends.

"This is my grandfather, Khan. Grandfather, this is Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka."

Khan held up a wrinkled hand in an acknowledgement, his face still slightly pale from his experience at the barn.

"Nice to meet you."

Tiny footsteps sounded as Gram appeared at the door. Squeezing past, she stroken Khan's shoulder before speaking up at him, her tone sincere.

"Hello, dear. This funny little man here is the Avatar!" She exclaimed.

* * * * * * *

"I don't think I've ever been so happy to see a bed…" sighed Sokka, his eyes scanning a freshly made bed before him.

"You're _always_ happy to see a bed, Sokka." Laughed Katara.

After a small walk, Ti had led the group to their guesthouse, a building that had originally been built in occasions when people would travel far and wide to purchase a couple of finely bred ostrich-horses and needed a place to stay overnight too. Of course, its need had diminished over time and as the Fire Nation raids increased in occurrence, but the building was doing no harm so had remained in its place. With a room on each floor, the decoration was plain but pleasant; stone walls and wooden floors. A spiral staircase led the way to the second floor which they were yet to see. In the current room two single beds stood close to each other, a side pressed against the wall nearest to it.

"There's a double bed upstairs as well-" Ti began,

"-Which I am not going in!" cried Sokka, walking over to one of the single beds and flopping backwards onto it.

"Me neither!" Stated Toph, perching onto the other.

"I don't get why you're so against going on a double bed, they're so much more comfy" declared Katara, an eyebrow arched in the direction of her two companions.

"Well, no offence, but I don't particularly feel like sharing tonight" yawned Sokka, kicking off his boots as he stretched his gangly arms out above him. Both Katara and Aang remained blank-faced till the realization dawned on them.

"WHAT!?" they blurted in unison.

* * * * * * *

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Aang hunched over as he tugged off his boots and threw them to the floor. Pulling off his semi-robe, he tossed it in the same general direction as his shoes. Turning, he saw that Katara was doing the same as him, removing her boots and lifting off her dress to reveal her slim frame covered by her long sleeved under-top and leggings. Feeling his cheeks burn, he pulled back the quilt and laid back, his head sinking into the pillow. Every movement felt so painfully awkward, the mere idea that they were _sharing_ a bed and _sharing_ a quilt made his cheeks burn. Sensing the bed sink minutely, he became aware that Katara had also lain down. There was a minute of terribly excruciating silence until Katara finally spoke up.

"So the water fight earlier was fun, huh?"

"Yeah, it was so great!" He smiled, exhaling afterwards, his arms crossed over his chest. The idea that she was also evidently finding the situation as awkward as him just intensified his embarrassment. He gratefully embraced the dim lighting, it meant that his flushed cheeks could not be seen! Uncrossing his arms, he placed his hands by his sides only to touch Katara's. Both recoiling and pulling their hands away, at the exact same time they both figured that they had made the moment that more unbearable and placed them back where they were previously, tensing at each other's touch.

And then, after a brief scramble as she separated herself from the sheets, Katara found herself on top of him.

She was as surprised at herself as Aang was!

Both prone forms touching, her hands gently rested on his slight shoulders, a leg either side of him as she straddled him. She had no idea what made her do it. It may have been the drive to test the uninevitable, that tension that had been between them from the first time they had first met, or it may have been a spur of the moment action. Mere inches away from each other's faces, the two youths stared into each other's eyes, reading the expressions that mirrored their very own.

"Katara…" He started, feeling the need to speak, but then shut himself up by sitting upright, his lips filling the space that had once been. Both pairs of eyes shut simultaneously as their lips touched, the action that each of them had secretly been pondering over for such a long time. Wrapping her lower legs around his back, her hands remained on his shoulders, her touch as gentle as the first snowflake settling on the unsuspecting ground.

The kiss was sweet, gentle, barely moving as they purely marvelled over the unfamiliar touch on their lips, taking in the smell of each other's soft skin. Eventually moving his lips softly against hers, Aang ran a hand slowly, unpractised, up her covered back, tangling his fingers in the silky hair that fell so gorgeously down her. Creeping a hand from his shoulder, Katara placed it on the bend of his neck, feeling the bare warm skin against her own, both slightly damp from nerves.

The room was completely still asides from the sticky sound as their moist lips moved against each other's and the occasional snort or whicker from the ostrich-horses resting outside.

Practically sitting on his lap, Katara was the first to take a step forward. Softly prodding her tongue in the minuscule space between Aang's lips, as if asking passively for entrance into his mouth, he complied, and after a second's hesitation, Katara allowed her velvety tongue to venture into the unfamiliar, much thought about warmth of his mouth. Tongue encircled tongue as both youths savoured the other's taste. Hearing a soft moan escape Katara, he smiled gently as he felt her breath shakily release itself from her nostrils.

They were both so new to this, the idea that they were gradually discovering a whole new side of life brought a whole new dimension to everything. To think that he was so intimately entwined with _Katara, _made shivers spasm through his whole body, focussed mostly towards his now throbbing manhood. Moving his hands from her back, he placed them on her shoulders, softly spinning her around onto her back, untangling himself in the process. Using his arms to support his upper frame, he craned down his neck to kiss her back passionately, their breaths mingling in the otherwise silent air.

Unbuttoning the top half of his overalls, she shyly slid a hand up his chest, taking time to feel each and every groove and mound of the developing boyish muscles along him. Taking this as a signal to do the same, Aang supporting his weight with one arm, the other hand tentatively touching one of her breasts before gaining confidence and increasing the pressure as he slowly, sensually massaged the mound. Another moan fell carelessly from Katara's lips, his name stuttered.

"A-Aang.."

Snapping open his eyes, panicked, Aang spoke nervously.

"Have I done something wrong?"

"No…No Aang, it just feels so… It feels so incredible!" She blushed, glancing down shyly. Tilting his head, a loving smile grew on Aang's soft face. Taking a hand from her breast, he tenderly caressed her cheek, taking her gaze in his.

"You're so beautiful." He blurted. Katara's eyes widened considerably then glimmered with emotion. Leaning up, she clashed her lips to his, her eyes shutting as they once again began to passionately kissed.

Tentatively slipping a hand down her leg, Katata tensed up, her lips parting from his.

"Aang, I don't feel comfortable doing this…"

Hearing her gentle protests, Aang only just managed to suppress the disappointment when he came to spoke.

"Don't worry. It's fine, I can understand if you thought I was moving to fast.." His voice was husky as he looked down at the angelic girl before him. Rolling onto his side, the gap appeared once more before them, the walls of uncomfortable silences rising rapidly between them.

* * * * * * *

Meanwhile, on the floor below, Sokka yawned loudly before looking over to Toph.

"So what do you think of Ti?"

"I think that _you_ blatantly like her."

"Huh?! How dare you jump to such conclusions, Toph!?" He squawked, sitting upwards and banging his head on the slanted wall. Yelping, he rubbed his forehead and jumped as Momo leapt off his lap to Toph's bed. Glaring at Toph who snorted with laughter. He settled back into the bed, and sighed.

"Is it _that_ obvious?"

"Yeah."

"Oh... Is that a good thing?" He asked, earnestly.

"Sokka, you've only know her for a few hours! "

Shrugging, Sokka let his eyes flicker to a close. He smirked, then chuckled.

"I wonder how the others are getting on! I bet Aang's resorted to lying on the ground, you know how Katara always sleep talks!"

* * *

_**Author Notes:**__ Told you I'd throw a few more romance scenes in, even if that wasn't particularly M rated, it will get more… Steamy. I thought it was needed to just make things that little more awkward between 'Kataang'. Would really appreciate the vocabulary for Avatar character's clothes!! I know I'm struggling painfully to find the right words, so sorry if the definitions are rubbish/inaccurate/too modern! And I realise that 'pants' is wrong, I have no clue what would be the write word! So yeah, email me them or write them in a review- would really appreciate it! _

_Daise x_


	7. Farewells And A Few Wise Words

"**Farewells and a few wise words"**

**CHAPTER VII**

Awoken by a gentle beam of light on her face, Toph's eyes snapped open, the glassy orbs searching the surroundings that she could not see. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she let them dangle for a moment before lowering her small frame onto the ground. As soon as the soles of her bare feet touched the ground, the vibrations sent back a nearly picture-perfect image of her location. A small smile tugged on the corners of her lips. Standing now, she rolled her shoulder blades in a stretch before opening the door, jumping in slight shock as Momo brushed against her calves as he dashed past. About to exit the building, she bent over to pick up one of her soleless shoes she had crafted. Throwing it, she hit Sokka's sleeping form with perfect precision.

"Wha!? Firenaaa-…"

"Sokka get your scrawny ass up, we need to get some food then leave!" Yelled Toph, a devilish grin on her round face. Blearily letting his eyes open, Sokka propped up his lithe frame before stretching in a cat-like manner, scowling back at Toph.

"What about Katara and Aang!? Their not exactly up and wandering!" He protested.

"Hey Sokka, Toph!" Jumping down the spiral staircase in his customary boisterous persona, Aang smiled brightly, fully dressed in his orange robes, his face was slightly ruddy from splashing it with water to wake himself up.

His mouth dropping slightly, Sokka then frowned before eventually his face became blank. He shrugged; he was getting well on his way to becoming use to being contradicted at every opportunity.

Katara came next, a slightly strained smile on her face as she acknowledged her companions.

As the rabble made their way across the trodden path towards the main house, they were met by Ti scattering grain to the pickens from a bucket. A light smile played on her lips as she saw them.

"You lot must be hungry… Gram's prepared breakfast for us."

Leaning to Toph, Sokka covered his mouth with a sly hand before whispering out the corner of his mouth to her.

"Lets hope her cooking's better than her memory!"

Looking up, he was met from a steely glance from Katara, her arms crossed over her chest disapprovingly.

*****

It turned out that Gram evidently _did_ cook well, the youth's nostrils were caught with the most divine of all smells as they entered the house.

"Sit down, sit down!" muttered Gram, hefting over the cauldron of stew showcasing an incredible display of strength considering her tiny frame.

"As if we need to be asked!" breathed Sokka, jumping awkwardly to his knees by the table, his eyes softening as he caught a stronger waft of scent from the meal.

The conversation was kept light, the discomfort between Katara and Aang barely noticeable. It was the smallest of things that effected the two of them, a brush of heated skin as they both reached for the spice shaker, the brief locking of gazes between each conversation…

Sokka was in bliss. Fully rested from the first peaceful night of sleep in _too_ long, his blue eyes were bright, his actions even more energetic then usual. The food was also an obvious benefit, Sokka had been the one most affected by team Gaang's diet… To get any meat was a bonus, they mostly survived off chewy berries and scrounged bread from villages they had passed on their journeys.

"You like the soup, Sukker?" Queried Gram, a pleasant beam on her crinkled face. Sokka's eyes narrowed… Sucker!? The sudden realization crept over him and he felt a smile playing on his reluctant lips.

"Gram, _like_ is an underestimation…"

"Well, I didn't even make it! Ti did." She chucked then looked over to her granddaughter. Ti glanced away embarrassed.

"You made this Ti!?" Exclaimed Sokka, his eyes widening as he looked over to her.

"Yeah… But Gram taught me originally."

"Its amazing!" He blurted, admiration welling up inside of him, now _this_ was the kind of girl he liked!

"Thanks Sokka…" She gave a genuine smile, dimples appearing on her rosy cheeks. Her eyes locking with his, Sokka wanted to look away but found he couldn't, his face decided to glow instead. Rolling her non-seeing eyes, Toph gave a theatrical shudder making Aang grin childishly.

"I think we should get going. Come on, _Sukker_!" Spoke Toph, a teasing tone in her voice. Sokka didn't bother even reacting, that one shared moment of joint appreciation between him and Ti had boosted his ego considerably, he felt like he could fly. Katara gracefully stood up, her braid swishing in the motion. Bowing once in the hosts' direction, she spoke.

"Thank you very much for your hospitality, Gram. We really appreciate it." Following her companions out the door, she gave a final smile before walking out.

******

With Appa fully rested, Aang skillfully attached his saddle to his back and fastened up the strap under his heaving belly using his airbending receiving a look of admiration from his friends.

"How long have you been hiding that one for, Aang?" Laughed Katara.

"Yeah! All this time you could have just done _that!?_ You know how I hate his saliva Aang!" Spluttered Sokka.

Hearing footsteps, the group looked around to see Ti walking over in her usual fluid gait.

"Hey. I though I'd come and see you guys off.. Gram's gone to feed the ostrich-birds… If she could think straight, I bet she'd come and say goodbye properly." She pushed her hair out of her face before looking in awe to Appa's cumbersome form. She looked back to Katara as she heard her speak.

"We can't thank you enough, Ti. To just be trusted for a night is so… So revitalizing! It gives us hope… It reminds us the reason why we set off on this quest. We set off on this quest to help people like you."

A disgusted expression appeared on Sokka's face as he listened to his sister's words. '_You have truly outdone yourself this time.' _Was the one thought circulating his head.

A light smile appeared on Ti's feline face.

"Thank you Katara. Its been so nice to actually speak to some people my age. It's been too long… " Her expression seemed to reveal a complexity, one that only could make sense to Aang having heard her story. The veil of anguish disappeared from her face as she looked to the group packing around her.

"I packed some extra food for you guys, I figured you'd appreciate it." Taking her hands from behind her, she produced a bundle of bulging parcels, each wrapped up in soft paper, string holding them together, elegantly. At her side in a second, a bright smile appeared on Sokka's face, his hands twitching in anticipation as he looked at the bundles of food held in Ti's small hands.

"Enjoy them Sokka. But remember to share!" She chucked before handing them over. Guffawing, Sokka's eyebrows knitted together. There was a certain ambiguity to his outburst, nobody particularly was sure if it meant that he _would_ share the food or not!

"So, I guess this is it. I wish we could have got to know you a little better, Ti."

Sharing a brief, gentle hug, Katara gave a final smile before scrambling up onto Appa's back. Looking down at her friends below, a tender smile began to emerge on her face.

"It was nice meeting ya."

Toph gave a small nod of acknowledgement to the girl towering above her before following after Katara. Taking her place where Toph had previously stood, Aang beamed a silly grin to the girl before resuming a more virtuous expression.

"I think Katara basically said it all," Aang began before glancing over his shoulder at a snort from Sokka. "You've been really generous and I can't thank you enough. You've been through a lot and if there's _anything_-"

"- Aang. Fulfill your destiny. You were born into greatness and you need to embrace that fact. I can tell by how you talk of you duty, you seem so strained. You need to find a spur, an incentive, it might be power, it might be love… You need to face your role. _You are the Avatar._" Taking both of his hands in her own, she squeezed them affectionately before releasing them. Hopping with ease up onto Appa, Momo readily followed after him before hesitating and springing back down to Ti. Weaving his lithe frame a couple of times around her slim legs, a small indecipherable purr escaped from the lemur before he finally glided up onto the Sky-bison's saddle.

Hovering close to the swelling sides of Appa, Sokka dropped his gaze shyly, digging the toe of his boot into the dusty ground. Looking back up, sapphire met with jade and both teens felt a light glow form on their cheeks.

"I hope I'll meet you again Sokka."

The inevitability of ever seeing her again poked harshly at Sokka's fragile heart. The chance that they would ever see each other again was tiny. She had to stay here and care for Gram whilst Khan was out fishing. Sokka had to go with Aang. As much as he hated the corniness of the situation, it was his destiny.

Stepping forward, Ti let her arms slip through his as she gave him a gentle hug. At first, the awkward teen's eyes widened in shock before softening with happiness. Wrapping his lean arms around her back, he hugged her back before they both broke away. Without a word, energetically he leapt up onto Appa, using the straps to heft himself up. Grimacing, Toph lay face down onto the saddle; she had never been a huge fan of flying, her powers were useless in the sky.

"Yipyip!"

Flicking the reins on Appa's broad neck, the creature gave a low groan before spiraling up into the sky using his huge tail to control his speed.

Watching below, Ti felt a wistful smile fade from her face as she watched the silhouette of the sky-bison disappear over the hill…

* * *

_**Author Notes:**_ _I realize that these current chapters haven't been too exciting. I promise they will take a turn now; I just wanted to set the general scene and introduce the characters decently. Hang in there and thanks for reading! Any plot suggestions would be appreciated although I do have a general idea at the moment!_

_Daise x_


	8. A Fortuned Followed

"**A Fortune Followed'**

**CHAPTER VII**

Sighing, Ti reluctantly turned away from the scene. Tears threatened to sting her eyes, a prospect that made her blink furiously before swiping a sleeve across her face.

She wasn't sure what was worse: Having met the Avatar and his entourage of close friends and knowing that she would have to remain here with her grandparents till they went up to rest with the gods in the heavens. She'd probably inherit the farm and would have nobody to sell it on to- it wasn't as if economy was high at the moment.

Hearing her name shouted in the customary bark, she rolled her feline eyes before making her way down to the field where Khan was giving an ostrich-horse a brush-down, neat piles of down scattered around it. Scrambling over the wooden gate into the field, Khan acknowledged her with a brief nod before snapping a concerned gaze back to his prize beast. Running a wrinkled hand over the creature's long face, it pushed its velvety muzzle deep into his palm, affectionately.

"Can I help you grandfather?" She spoke, her tone a little irritable- she surely hadn't come over to see Khan give the creature a cuddle!?

"I have a job you can do for me toda-"

"- Grandfather!" She blurted, her face pained. Khan took a startled half-step back, his piercing emerald gaze searching her face for a sign to show him that she was joking. He found none. Clenching his jaw in anger, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted as Ti carried on speaking.

"Don't you think it's time you let me leave this place to see the world!? I haven't been anywhere except for this place, you worry about me when I go to _Toyoshi!" _Turning her face away from his, she looked to the ground, her hair falling down over her shoulders as she did so. "Seeing the Avatar and his friends today, they look so happy. They look so free, they know who they are and what they want. It made me realize just how much of a stranger I am of myself…"

Khan's eyes widened then softened. Lowering his arms to his sides, he unattached a loop of rope from around his waist. Knotting it precisely and steadily, he fashioned a crudely made halter for the ostrich and slipped it onto its head. Closing his eyes, his nostrils flared with indignation, a thick vein submerging along his temples.

"Here's your first test of independence. This creature's sick, Ti. He has perfect breeding and I've striven to look after him since he was first born. He's lost his appetite and won't accept any food I've offered. I want you to visit the animal mage in Toyoshi, see what she says. She's an old friend, show her that locket I gave you and she'll look at any of our animals for free." Holding out a reluctant hand, Ti took the lead rope from his hands with a roll of her eyes. _So this was Khan's way of giving her independence. What a stretch._

"I think it's important that _you_ do this. It's an important task and I know you won't let me down."

Smiling weakly, he looked at the chain around his granddaughter's neck before looking back to her face, a defiant expression permanently fixed on it. Without a word, she jerked the creature forward, walking by its side as she led it through the nearby gate. Looking back to Khan, his arms were crossed across his chest, a look of wistfulness on his face, no doubt looking back to the days when Ti obeyed him with doting love and charm.

Compared to Ba Sing Se, Toyoshi was barely a blip on the map. A small village, the effects of its years of Fire Nation disturbances had taken its toll. Tiles were slipping, the paving busted along the roads. Windows were smashed and the occasional scorched wall was not unusual. Once idyllic, the circular shaped village still had an odd charm about it, the architecture of each building endearingly small-scale. Luxury was hanging-baskets of flowers outside a shop window. Built in a spiral, the streets constantly curved till it reached the Town Ring, a large circular space often eerily empty. It was here where most villages did their shopping; the prices were low, just like the quality of the items. Pick-pocketers on every corner, scammers eagerly luring unsuspecting fools in. Standing in the doorframes of some houses were women, their profession obvious due to their customary scantily clad appearances.

As Ti led the ostrich-horse through the streets, she narrowly avoided sleeping homeless people and steered well clear of the opium dens scattered about.

This was the kind of duty she was going to have to perform day after day for Khan to even consider letting her broaden her knowledge of local places. Hearing a laddish jeer from across the road, she briefly glanced over to spot a group of men a little older then her, their faces smiling as they mentally undressed her. Her cheeks blushing furiously, Ti's nostrils flared in anger as she quickened her pace, desperate to be away from such dregs of society.

The task was easy. She knew the place like the back of her hand. To get to the animal-mage she would only have to follow the path in front of her, no twists or turns, merely a straightforward route, the outcome of the journey equally tedious.

"Care to have your palm read, miss?"

Ti was shocked out of her thoughts by a surprisingly sweet voice that penetrated her very mind. Snapping her head around, she was met in the eye by a boy of about her age. Cloaked, his hood was up, an almost feminine face visible from the shadows, rounded and seemingly innocent despite his dark clothing. Sitting on a mass of coloured mats with his back against a wall, a birdcage containing a strangely large budgie balanced precautious on a small table beside him.

A look of enchantment grew on Ti's face. Before Khan had become so worked up with his farm he had on occasion taken her to visit the town's fortune-teller, Madam Sachiko, a child prodigy who had been murdered in one of the first Fire Nation raids. The memories had blurred into rough shapes and scents, none taking to much sense or logic, but still beautiful memories at that. This young boy in front of her did not seem to have the same ethereal presence as Madam Sachiko, but had an endearing quality in his tone and expression that made Ti want to leap forward, palms exposed, to hear of her future. The tug on the end of the frayed rope held in her hands brought her back to reality.

"I can't… I don't have the money, I need to take this sick ostrich-horse to the animal-mage." She answered, her large, feline eyes disappointed. Leading the beast on, she heard the voice chirp up again.

"So if the horse is so sick, it won't be much use anyway! Perhaps you could sell it on to that dealer…"

An expression of mischievous playfulness grew on the boy's face that reminded Ti of Aang greatly. She bit her lip, her eyes flicking over to the wagon belonging to the dealer, an assortment of random cast-outs and caged creatures spilling over the wooden edges. A whole ostrich-horse would give her a fair amount of money- enough to get her palms read at least… Khan would kill her. His prized ostrich-horse in the hands of a dealer! It would break his heart but maybe it was the only way to detach herself from him. He babied her, and Ti was sick of being so held-back. Clenching her hands into fists, she weighed up her options.

Looking back to the boy, she gave a weak smile before leading the creature over to the dealer.

Five minutes of persuasion had resulted in a cupped handful of silver and copper pieces which Ti had readily pocketed before running back across the street towards the palm reader, a bright smile on her face.

"How much!?" She panted, her emerald eyes alight with excitement.

" Hm… Lets say three silver pieces? Its not like you can't afford it…"

Ti's eyes momentarily widened. _Three_ silver pieces? That could buy an awfully large amount of food; the palm-reader was blatantly ripping her off!

"Two?" She suggested, holding up two dull coloured pieces.

"Three." He finalised, his tone trembling with suppressed annoyance. Taking a deep breath, Ti reached into the pocket of her dress once more and pulled out the third piece of copper. The palm-reader grabbed it eagerly, his leather-clad hands a blur as he dropped it down his boot. Pulling his hood further down his face self-consciously, he shuffled nearer and held out both hands, gesturing for her to reveal her palms. Pausing before she outstretched an arm, she was surprised to find a bout of nerves course through her. This was it. The conclusion to whether her future life would be the one that she had feared or not.

Taking the girl's hand between his own, the palm-reader let his shaded eyes scan the flat planes and creases of it. Blinking down at the kneeling figure, Ti attempted to catch another glance at his face, it had been hard to get a good idea of what he looked like.

"Your life-line looks long and healthy and very, very safe." Ti's lips parted in protest before she let her gaze drop to the floor. So her fears were confirmed.

"-That is, if you take _one_ of the many routes." Continued the mysterious stranger, the flimsy material of his hood fluttering in an ominous gust of wind sent down the street. Ti's eyes widened in relief, a smile growing on her lips.

"Go on!" She urged.

"The second route foretells lots of... Excitement? And adventure. And peril!" He continued, glancing up to watch her reactions to each word. Seeing a slight look of anxiety cross her face, he carried on.

"Peril if the wrong choices are made, that is! If you make the right choices then there will be no peril!"

Ti frowned, this seemed a little flaky in her opinion, he was merely telling her what she wanted to hear! Frowning uncertainly, she spoke warily.

"So can you tell me something that will happen sometime around now?"

The palm-readers face lit up underneath the shadows, invisible to the girl's view.

"I can indeed. I can also tell you that a certain troop of people visited you recently… They are not to be forgotten, they may well be the… the _foundations_ for an epic adventure!" He tilted his head back a little to reveal a plump pair of lips parting to reveal straight ivory teeth. Ti blinked in disbelief, her breath held as she awaited the next prophecy depicted from the lines of her palms. The palm-reader took an almost thespian intake of breath, a hand lifting from her palm as it was held close to his face. Leaning forward, he spoke in a harsh yet somewhat delicate whisper.

"_They are in grave danger. Nobody can save them but you, I can read of your power in your palms…"_

Ti's eyes widened in horror. Reeling backwards, she clutched her hand to her chest, her tone sharp and fringed with panic.

"Where can I find them!?" She exclaimed, her eyes wild.

"We'll have to ask my Kanari.." Standing from his kneeling position, his full form was revealed. Fairly small, his whole body was engulfed by the thick cloak, any shape covered effectively. With his back to Ti, he opened the birdcage letting the huge budgie hop onto his gloved wrist. Holding a balled fist briefly to it's hooked beak, it gave a twitter before flapping it's Prussian blue wings and taking flight into the sky. Turning back to Ti, he spoke once again in his mellifluous voice.

"She'll lead you there, follow behind. I don't think you'll have trouble keeping up with her!"

Knowing fully well there was no time for questions, Ti turned and sprinted in the direction that the bird was flying, her boots clattering lightly on the flagstone floor, her thick auburn ringlets floating behind her…

******

The palm-reader gave a spritely giggle and turned to face the figure emerging from the doorframe of an empty house behind her.

"So it worked out right?" The figure asked in a husky voice, his face concerned behind the layers of shadows.

"It worked out perfectly!" The cloaked palm-reader enthused. Throwing back the hood of his cloak, the face revealed was anything but a boy's. A thick chestnut braid was released as the hood dropped, a playfully angelic face now fully visible. Fluttering her thick eyelashes to the dark figure in the doorway, she tilted her head quizzically. He really was cautious!

"So how does that overgrown budgie stunt work?" He asked.

The girl chuckled before unclenching her hand and revealing a small scrap of grey cloth.

"This sock belongs to the Avatar. I stole it from his whilst he was having a water-fight with that Water-tribe girl!"

The man raised an eyebrow from inside the gloom.

"And how did you manage to achieve that?"

"I squeezed up the coal-shoot! I am pretty flexible!" She giggled, bending back her long fingers in display to her companion who grimaced in disgust.

"So they were bathing and you secretly took his sock?"

"Yep! They were having so much fun splashing each other that anybody could have done it, even you!"

The man rolled his eyes; it was so hard tolerating the girl's exuberance to every topic he mentioned.

"And you gave your budgie the scent?"

"She's a _Kanari!_ And she's not mine! I stole her from that merchant before the girl arrived."

A small snort of approval was made by the figure at her words. Annoying as she was, she did have her use; she was definitely brighter then her appearance suggested.

"So your Kanari is leading her to the Avatar as we speak?"

"She is. She's so clever!" Exclaimed the girl, blinking back into the darkness.

"And isn't that what _she_ wants? How does that help us in any way!?" He shouted, his tone fierce.

"Azula and Mai have taken a few fire-bending troops to welcome them! Its clear that they're gonna return to the last camp they created in Miyako woods! The blind earth-bender made it pretty homely! They only went to that farm to get some decent rest, they're making a U-turn back the way they came!" Explained the girl, smiling innocently. Taking a moment to process the information, the hidden figure felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips. It was a good plan. There was only one problem.

"And what if the Avatar and his friends decide to go a different way back? What if they don't walk into the arms of Azula?"

"They will. We took an earth-bender captive and made him block the other ways out of Toyoshi with huge boulders. They have no choice." She smiled sweetly, her arms crossed smugly. Letting the sock drop to the floor, she unfolded her arms before shrugging of the cloak.

"Now help me get out of this cloak, the breast-bind is _killing_ me! If only you knew how much I've had to suffer on your behalf!" She giggled, the heavy cloak dropping to the floor as she felt a warm pair of hands untie the knot on the back of her neck. Turning, she let her hazel eyes lock with a piercing pair of golden ones.

"We better go join the others-"

"-You never answered my question earlier… Why do we want that girl?"

"Because she's a bender of such rarity that up to now everyone thought it was just a myth!"

"And how did you find out that?"

"I've been tailing the Avatar and his gang for a while now. When they arrived at the farm yesterday, I took a bit of extra time to look around. I discovered some pretty interesting things; I _saw_ some very interesting powers… She doesn't know about the strength of her powers yet, it's under Azula's interest that she never finds out." The girl stretched luxuriously as she managed to free herself from the constricting chest-binds. Who would have thought pretending to be a boy would have been so agonisingly painful?

Away from the shadows, the figure was in fact a young man, only just beginning to lose the awkwardness of adolescence. He could feel his palms burn, the harnessed power causing his arms to tremble.

"Lets go."

Playfully skipping beside her companion, Ty Lee felt an onrush of excitement take over. She was eager to fight, eager to bring down the Avatar knowing that she had the returned prince of the Fire Nation by her side.

Seeing the blurred shape of a tiger run up the hill to the dense forest of Miyako woods, Prince Zuko felt a small smile grow on his face. It was time to restore his honour.

_**Author Notes: **__Well that was a pretty long chapter! Hope you made it this far… Thanks go to __Loner__ for his help with 'de-cluttering' my original plot- though he helped more with ideas for the next chapter. ^^ _

_Daise/Memory Storm x_


End file.
